


Hopeless

by TheAzureFox



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempted suicide warning, F/M, I ship this so fucking much thanks, and as far as im concerned it's canon fghjfjh, not beta read we die like men, warning for major plot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Oleana is hopeless.But even a woman without aspirations can still give hope to a man willing to end his life then and there.(Oleana/Rose. Semi canon-compliant)
Relationships: Rose/Oleana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> HEY
> 
> UH
> 
> OLEANA LOVES ROSE AND IT'S PRETTY MUCH CANON ON HER END AT LEAST AND
> 
> WOW I SHIP THEM THANKS TPC FOR VALIDATING ME IN MY LOVE FOR THEM

She’s hopeless.

Utterly, terribly hopeless.

All Oleana wanted to do was help Rose. That’s all she wanted to do. She had been with the man since she was a child, had seen the way he strung together his hopes and dreams for Galar and worked tirelessly to lead the region into prosperity. 

He was a kind man, an amiable man, a man of many words and the charisma to back him. He could entice even the most weak-willed of individuals to play to his tune, could set stars in the eyes of children and convince a region nearly crumbling at its core to hold out hope until its very last breath.

And, he was the man Oleana had fallen in love with. He was the man who’d lifted her up from a state of disease and ridicule, who had given her hand and offered her the world as if she was the sun to his moon. He’d grown up alongside her, tutoring her, sharing his passions with her as if she was the only one in the world who understood him.

Yet, she’s failed him. She’s failed him horribly, let him slip through her fingers and never realized how much she’s lost of him. His goals and aspirations were real, oh so real, and yet, somewhere down the line, the both of them had lost themselves in the vision of a future too blinding.

Rose had chased down his dream of Eternatus, had unleashed an entity that was more monster than friend, and had beset Leon upon the thing as if everything was going according to plan.

But it wasn’t. Leon was losing, and badly. Rose had fled to the power plant with the Wishing Pieces borne from the blight of ancient meteors. The world was being swallowed by a being too strong to overcome. And Oleana?

Oleana was hopeless.

Perhaps that’s why she comes to Gloria and Victor, practically on her hands and knees as she bows to _ literal children _ and pleads for their help. 

“Save Rose!” She urges them - begs them - her stoic composure and simmering anger towards these twins put on hold as she cries for their attention. “He’s trapped in the Power Plant and he won’t make it out alive if he continues with his plans! Please, stop him before it’s too late!”

And Victor and Gloria appraise her. Their eyes are full of uncertainty, doubt, annoyance and hesitation. She can already see the questions swirling in their eyes. _ Why should we help that man? _ They ask her without words, beginning to curl their lips and looking like they could care less about Rose’s fate. _ He started this. He did this. He’s the one tearing apart this region while claiming to save it. _

Oleana cannot fight those assumptions, cannot deny them. They are all true. Rose did this, he started this. But they don’t realize the depths of Rose’s ambitions, don’t realize the extent of his love for Galar or how he’s working tirelessly, even now, to stop the region from returning to its days of poverty and strife.

Yet Oleana wants to stop him. She wants to prevent him from continuing with his plans, from sacrificing himself, from plunging the region he loves so much into the control of an eldritch entity ready to raze all of Galar to the ground. She wants to stop him from sacrificing himself in the name of love, wants to pull him down from the pedestal he’s set himself on and make him stop with his foolish plan to commit suicide then and there.

She wants to hold him tight, to hug him in her arms and - Arceus be damned - cry into his chest and kiss him and tell him that he’s done enough, Galar will live on, please don’t go please don’t go please don’t-

But she’s hopeless, powerless, a woman on her knees in front of kids begging for help for a man too gone in their eyes to be saved. She’s always been hopeless, always been unable to do what she can to support the man who’s given her the world. And here she sits, waiting for judgement, knowing that Victor and Gloria will refuse her, sneer at her, say it’s not their problem-

“We’ll do it.”

And then all at once a sob wracks Oleana’s throat. Victor and Gloria bend down on either side of her, their hands on her shoulders, and when she looks up at them, fingers digging into the carpet beneath her and face streaked with panicking tears, she breaks down then and there.

“Thank you,” she says, her voice full of gratitude she can never get across. “Thank you, thank you, _ thank you! _”

And the two children nod their heads at her, some form of pity in there eyes, but that is enough. Oleana can take being looked down upon. She can take the way the children are staring at her like she’s the most pathetic thing on Earth. She’ll take the blow to her pride if it means Rose can be saved. That’s all she wants right now. That’s all she cares about. 

Gloria and Victor take their leaves, racing down the length of a hallway lined with blood as the hum of something from another world pricks the air. Oleana sinks her head on top of the crimson carpet settled beneath her, tears dropping with soft _ pitter-patters _ as she thanks whatever god there is for making hopeless her give hope to the man she loves most.

“They’ll save you, Rose,” she tells herself, tells the man who’s trapped in a power plant made from his own wishes and unable to leave without death. “They are not like me, they can save you.”

And she cries and cries and cries, unable to do anything more as she begs the world to bring him back to her safely, to make sure he doesn’t run himself into ruin, to make sure Gloria and Victor get there before he-

(Oleana wishes and wishes and, from the band strapped to her wrist, a glittering stone sparkles with power. It glistens throughout her agony, beating in tune with her heart, and it’s then and there that one thing is clear:

Whatever god is listening has granted her the wish she wishes for. For, in the span of a day, she finds Rose falling into her arms, that stupidly goofy smile on his face as he runs a hand through her hair, says he’s sorry, and then hugs her tight as the shattered world before them rebuilds itself brick by brick.

And for Oleana, oh so hopeless, that is enough to give her hope in a time where she thought she could have done nothing more.)

**Author's Note:**

> hjfhjfgjh I don't recall (and don't think I know) the context of why Oleana can't just save Rose herself during the climax of the games but I like to imagine it's because her Pokemon have all been fucked over by the player and all the Pokemon Centers got fucked up so she can't heal her Pokemon anymore. 
> 
> Also, I feel like at this point, even as Oleana realizes that Rose gravely miscalculated his plans and underestimated Eternatus, she realizes she's too afraid to confront Rose to stop him. 
> 
> One of her lines that she muses about when speaking to the player character "Oleana...you really are a hopeless woman, aren't you?" really strikes me as an integral part of her character. And, I think her stated hopelessness manifests in her fear of being unable to support and save those she loves. Like, she wants to stop Rose because she knows he's going on a suicide trip in providing Wishing Pieces to Eternatus but, like, wow, she has so much insecurity in herself to the point she truly can't save him on her own. 
> 
> Hence why she turns to the player characters to save them instead: because she herself has no faith in her ability to stop Rose when she's already failed him so many times. 
> 
> Also, Oleana has officially climbed her way into being one of my top favorite if not my Very Favorite SwSh characters for this game and while I know I portrayed only a small sliver of her personality here (a la her love for Rose and her sincere devotion to him), I can't wait to work with her in further fanfics to show how deep she can potentially get in her relationships with Rose, the players, Bede, and everyone else I have yet to see her interact with in the cast.


End file.
